


PD Naruto

by ZabaniChan



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: Naruto is an anonymous high school student who secretly works the police. The new student immediately notices that's he's different from others and decides to find out his secret, unknowingly drawing attention to himself from those who want revenge.





	PD Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2009

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Naruto and Itachi would be together forever.

Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed in the empty hallway of the abandoned warehouse. Distant screams and vague images of people long since passed being ignored as the man focused on one person in particular. This man, who had dark hair and dark eyes and wore a dark business suit, dragged a body behind him as he made his way to the back of the warehouse. The man's outline was clear as day to this psychic, the body's outline the same. The faint blood trails that had been washed when the police had come after getting a call about the murderer being seen dragging this body to this warehouse looked as fresh as when it had happened.

He followed the man's figure to the back of the warehouse, watched as he disposed of the body in a gruesome way, and left. The psychic stood there for a moment, processing everything he had just seen, before pulling out his cellphone and dialing the police chief, who had hired him.

It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"I'm sorry. If you're looking the chief, he's been called out for an important meeting concerning the murder in warehouse 5. If you can tell me your name and number, I could tell the chief when he returns who called."

The man sounded sincere, but he still didn't trust him completely yet.

"I'm sorry. But I must speak with the chief immediately. It is highly important."

The man seemed to hesitate before answering.

"I'll see what I can do. Hold on a minute."

He didn't answer, merely waited he heard the phone being put down before hanging up. He sighed.

"Guess he didn't tell the other police officers that when I call to get him immediately." He looked at the past scene once more, memorizing what the man looked like and what the body looked like so he could describe it to the cheif, "Looks like I'm taking a trip to the police station."

He pocketed his phone and left.

Meanwhile, at the police station, the chief of police was bent over his desk doing paperwork, a stressed look on his face.

"God. I hope he calls soon. I enough to handle without him being late." he mumbled.

The door to his office slammed open and a younger officer came in, a harried look on his face. The police chief looked at him slowly, his face showing that he was pissed.

"What have I said aobut knocking before coming into my office?!"

The man bowed quickly.

"I'm sory, sir! But Lady Tsuande and her husband have just arrived and are demanding that you go to them immediately."

The police chief cursed silently and stood.

"Tell them I'm on my way."

The younger officer bowed again and hurried back

"Just what I need. Those two harping on me about calling that kid in for help." he grumbled as he pulled his jacket on and walked out of his office.

He headed over to the waiting area of the police station and went straight to Lady Tsunade and her husband, Jiraiya. He bowed briefly.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya glared at him.

"We have told you time and time again not to use that boy's power for your own good!" Tsunade started ranting, going on and on until Jiraiya finally stopped her.

"Tsunade, give it a break. He's not going to listen to you. In fact, no one here is going to listen to you anymore."

"What does that mean?! What does that have to do with Na...!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but this has everything to do with him. You care so much about him that you're practically isolating him from the world. He's told me over and over again how much he wants to work here and help us catch these criminals in order to get away from you. He does the work we assign him and he get paid considerably for doing a good job and putting another man in prison who has done something terrible. I'm sorry to say this, but until you grow up and stop treating him like he's still a child, maybe he'd start loving you more instead of hating you." he paused for moment, taking in their shocked expressions, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work.."

"Sir!"

He ignored the two and turned to the officer.

"Yes?"

"I answered your office phone because it rang, and the person is asking for you."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No sir. When I answered, all he said was 'It's me.' I told him you were unavailable at the time, but he insisted he talk to you. Said it was highly important."

The chief's eyes had widened beyond what was considered normal.

"Oh god...You dind't make him hold, did you?"

The officer looked confused as he nodded.

The chief grabbed his head and groaned.

"Grat. He's going to be on his way here to talk to me in person. I hate it when he's here. All sorts of weird things start happening." He growled and turned to face every officer, "Listen up! That boy's on his way here! If you're working on something important, you know what to do! If you're new here, ask for help!"

Everyone immediately started pulling out boxes and folders, putting important documents, tapes, cds, evidence and anything worth while in them, putting the folders in the boxes and duck taping the boxes shut. The newer officers just watched in confusion and slight panic until the older officers started telling them what to do. The officer by the chief wen to this desk to start doing what another officer had told him to do.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched in mild amusement as they looked at the chief.

"Who's coming to cause this much panic?" Jiraiya asked.

"You'll see. He should be here any minute."

Not two seconds later, the doors opened and closed, dead silence filling the entire station. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood in shock as they stared at the boy before them. He looked so different from the boy they knew. Every older officer started to sit to hold their chairs in place, also placing a hand over their computers. The newer ones followed their silent instructions, doing the same thing. Not a second later, anything that wasn't boxed started to be tossed around the room. The boy walked in and headed straight to the chief, ignoring the started cries of the new officers. He stopped a few feet from the chief, eyes flashing.

"I hear you tried to call me because you had important information."

Not a question, but a statement.

"Yes."

The boy's voice seemed to reverberate around the room, freezing everything with it's coldness.

"Do you mind talking here seeing as the door to my office has been blocked?"

The boy looked over in the direction of said place, and there was, in fact, an empty desk pushed against the door.

"No. I don't mind."

"Did you see anything?"

"I know who did it."

Every (older) officer who was working on that case immediately stood up, ignoring the fact their desk, chair and computer were now moving away from them. They rushed over to stand by the chief, pulling out small notebooks and a pen, waiting for the slightest detail they knew they would get to help solve this case once and for all.

"It was a man. He had short dark hair, dark eyes, he wore expensive looking dark clothes. His skin was pale, and he wore a ring that you should recognize." he paused to let the men finish writing, "The ring was silver with a single snake carved into it."

The cheif and everyone else gasped in shock. They knew that design. That design meant death.

"Are you serious? Are you sure that's what you saw?" the cheif asked, voice shaking. The other officers had quickly wrote it down before their hands started to shake too badly.

The boy turned to leave, glancing back over his shoulder once.

"Ghosts of the past never lie."

The doors shut behind him, and everything that had went haywire when he arrived settled down, the room now a disaster. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood there quietly for a moment before slowly leaving, not once looking back.

One of the newer officers shakily came over.

"S-Sir? W-Who exactly was t-that?"

The chief was quiet for a moment before he spoke, making sure not to let his voice waver as he stared at the door.

"That is one of our greatest detectives. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a psychic with the ability of seeing the past, communicating the dead and controlling the wind with his will alone."

********************8

End

That was a new story I came up with to pass the time while I worked on the others. I has to type it out. It kept nagging at the back of my mind and I couldn't concentrate on the other stories. I hope you liked it because I plan on continuing this once I get caught up with everything else. ^_^

TBC


End file.
